Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to devices and methods for forming a tapered vertical channel for a vertical transistor device.
Description of the Related Art
Vertical transistors are an attractive option for technology scaling, especially for 5 nm technologies and beyond. Concerns include variations in gate length, spacer thickness, and extension doping profiles due to integration challenges posed by a vertical orientation of the transistor.